


Midnight Talks & Party Rings

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Nymphadora Tonks, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Tonks decides to talk to the one person in her life who is guaranteed to cheer her up no matter what about what just happened with Remus.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Midnight Talks & Party Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel or a follow up to Melts Away and maybe one day I'll flesh it out, but for now, enjoy.
> 
> Prompts used -
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Midnight Talks
> 
> 31 Days Of Writing: Gift Fic

Tonks stared at the ceiling above her bed. She couldn't believe what had happened between herself and Remus. While it was exactly what she wanted to happen, it had still rocked her to her very core, and so she had decided to put some distance between herself and the werewolf who had captured her heart by visiting her mother and father.

Of course, by the time she had arrived at the Tonks' family residence, it was late and her parents were going to bed. She had wanted to talk to her mum, to see what her mum thought about the situation, but her mum had simply made her a hot chocolate before disappearing up the stairs to bed.

Tonks, fortunately, held the notion that hot drinks were in fact like portable hugs, so she wasn't too put out by this and she drank her drink quietly before she made her way up to her own room and climbed into bed.

She wasn't ready to sleep through. Everything that had happened not even two hours earlier was too busy swirling around inside her head so instead, she just ended up lying there staring at those little bumps on her ceiling and connecting them with imaginary lines.

It was very late, the world completely still outside of her window, by the time she decided that lying there waiting for sleep to take her was pretty much pointless. She got herself back out of bed with a sigh before she headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

She was somewhat surprised to see that the late was on inside and that she was in fact not alone. She pushed the door open slightly, just enough so that it would make a noise and so that she could slip through.

"Hey, Dora." Her mother greeted her and Tonks just about managed to resist wrinkling her nose up. She didn't need to start an argument with the woman now, not when she really needed to get this off her chest.

"Hey, mum." She said quietly as she dropped down into a seat next to her. Andromeda appeared to be trying to steam away a congestion headache, something that Tonks had seen her do a lot over the years. When she was a child Tonks had asked her why she didn't just use magic, but apparently, that was a method that her dad had suggested once and it had worked.

"Everything alright, love?"

Tonks paused for a moment. Everything was more than alright, but she didn't know how to explain that without sharing the details that she didn't think a daughter  _ should _ share with her mother.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded slightly. "I… I find out how Remus feels tonight." She decided to just go with the basics, that would be enough to explain why she was feeling weird about the whole thing. "He's still in life with someone else but he… he loves me too."

Her mother's head was tilted to the side ever so slightly as she watched Tonks. "He loves the two of you?" She repeated. There wasn't an ounce of scepticism in her voice, which honestly was all Tonks needed to feel better about the situation. If it wasn't too ridiculous for someone to love multiple people, then maybe it was actually possible.

"That's what he said." She nodded, managing to flash her mother a smile as she sat up a little straighter. "And the other person knows too." She added, leaving out the part where the other person was, in fact, her own cousin. She felt as if that would have been the thing that made it weird for sure.

"I'm glad he's been honest with you, Dora." Her mother said softly as she reached across the table and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Tonks squeezed her mum's hand back. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, one that she hadn't really been aware of even being there until it no longer was.

"I'm glad you're here though." Her mum commented after a few moments of silence in which Tonks just let herself deflate.

"You are?" Tonks asked quietly, a small smile flickering across her lips as she watched as her mum got up from her seat, ditching her mug of hot water next to the sink.

"I am." She nodded as she reached up into a cupboard to the right of the sink and slowly pulled a packet of something that Tonks couldn't quite see down. "I got you these." She told her with a grin.

Tonks took the packet from her mum and let out a laugh as she saw the words 'party rings' written in the front. They were her absolute favourite biscuits and when she was a child, her mum and dad had bought them for her every time they went shopping. That had stopped when Tonks had gotten older.

"Thank you." She grinned as she moved to put the kettle on. "Want one?" She offered to which her mum nodded and the two of them retired to the living room with their cups of tea and biscuits.


End file.
